


[Podfic] Spiritflesh

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleeping Beauty-Freeform, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty - Sure, take a minute to laugh at the Stiles-Sleeping Beauty parallel, he's laughing on the inside too - but Sleeping Beauty wasn't woken by a kiss in the old days. Stiles really doubts he's going to get it that easy.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/30/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spiritflesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiritflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510492) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



> **Warning:** Discussion of rape as it applies to an older version of the Sleeping Beauty tale. Majorly unsafe sex. Non-con and dub-con issues for Stiles and all members of the pack. Stiles is under a spell and has to be fucked awake. basically.

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lxb6lzb3bvfdm0m/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Spiritflesh.mp3) | **Size:** 24.4 MB | **Duration:** 26:30

  * [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051305.zip) | **Size:** 13.2 MB | **Duration:** 26:30


| 

Cover Art made by Jinxy.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to 1001cranes for having blanket permission for Transformative Works!!!
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
